Everlasting Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Tranformation Love Sekuel - Berusahalah membuatku jatuh cinta kalau kau menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah percaya sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Yang kucari sebuah kebahagiaan abadi bukan kerapuhan sebuah istana cinta/ Another NaruGaa fict/ Mind Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Love**

**(Sekuel Transformation Love)**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa/ Naru(fem)Gaa

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush, alur kecepatan

**Summary:**

Berusahalah membuatku jatuh cinta kalau kau menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah percaya sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Yang kucari sebuah kebahagiaan abadi bukan kerapuhan sebuah istana cinta.

**0o0**

"Gaara!"

Teriakan seorang pemuda pirang itu cukup membuat telinga orang-orang disekitarnya tuli sesaat. Tak sadarkah seorang Namikaze Naruto kalau ia baru saja membuat lautan deathglare tengah diarahkan padanya.

Seakan tak mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang pemuda yang sebenarnya berasal dari dunia paralel dan merupakan penerus tahta negeri angin itu terus saja mengacau beberapa tempat di kota yang membuat berulang kali kepalanya menjadi lemparan barang dari penduduk kota karena terlalu berisik.

"Cih, kemana panda itu bersembunyi." Naruto akihrnya berhenti berteriak dan terduduk di tepi sebuah sungai di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal karena hampir seharian ia berputar-putar mencari Gaara—dan juga berlari dari kejaran para gadis— namun bahkan batang hidung sang pemuda tak bisa dilihatnya. Sepertinya Gaara sudah semakin lihai bersembunyi.

Tentu saja siapa yang tak akan was-was bila setiap hari harus dikejar dan distalker rubah mesum yang selalu mengatakan ingin menikahimu. Bahkan seorang Sabaku Gaara yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah jembatan—yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari posisi Naruto sekarang harus menarik napas dengan susah payah.

Satu bulan. Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung sejak sebulan yang lalu. Itu berarti sudah berusia sebulan hubungan keduanya sejak pertemuan mereka yang sedikit memalukan kalau tak mau di bilang aneh, bukan.

Namikaze Naruto, pangeran negeri angin itu sudah bersumpah sejak hari pertama ia menemukan manik jade milik Gaara berusaha untuk mengklaim sang pemuda menjadi miliknya.

Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku yang merupakan keturunan penyihir yang sial—atau untung—malah tak memiliki kekuatan sihir dan merupakan kandidat utama—yang diputuskan seenaknya oleh Naruto—untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Pertemuan mereka? Itu bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk dibahas lagi bukan. Ada yang melupakannya? Silahkan lihat kembali kisah sebelumnya.

Naruto menepukkan air sungai pada wajahnya setidaknya mengurangi rasa panas dan keringat yang mengguyur sejak tadi. Sedikitnya terasa lebih segar. Sesaat, tangannya yang sudah menangkup air terhenti ada yang dilupakannya.

"Shit, kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Bukankah aku bisa menemukan Gaara dengan sihirku?"

Sepertinya sejak terobsesi dengan Gaara, Naruto tak bisa berpikir lagi dengan baik. Atau memang sejak dulu sudah begitu?

Senyum di wajah tan Naruto menampilkan seringan sumringah saat menyadari dimana sosok yang pujaan. Merasakan detak jantung Gaara yang teratur dan sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu tengah tertidur, menelisik bagaimana denyutan itu begitu menenangkan baginya.

_Tap_

Hanya dalam waktu sesaat Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Gaara yang tengah bersender pada dinding jembatan. Pemuda itu tertidur sambil berdiri tanpa menghilangkan sikap waspadanya.

_Cup_

Naruto mengecup singkat pipi Gaara sebelum menggendongnya dan menghilangkan sosok keduanya dari bawah jembatan tiba di sebuah kamar yan tak asing baginya—kamar Gaara.

"_Oyasuminasai, Sweetheart."_

**0o0**

Sabaku sang putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu hampir saja berteriak keras saat membuka mata sosok pemuda mesum yang selama ini berkeliaran di sisinya sedang tertidur dengan nyaman sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Ingin rasanya ia menjitak keras helai pirang yang sangat lembut itu, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat betapa damainya wajah seorang Namikaze Naruto yang selalu saja mengatakan kalau ia akan menikahi Gaara.

"Aku tak 'sakit' sepertimu _baka_. Namun, aku tak pernah membenci hal seperti itu," ujar Gaara pelan. Entah sengaja atau tidak tangannya bergerak pelan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi poni Naruto—memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah sang pemuda.

"Hanya saja aku tak percaya padamu."

Gaara bergerak perlahan tak berniat mengganggu Naruto, lagi pula kelihatannya Naruto kelihatan sangat lelah kemungkinan kecapekan mengejarnya seharian kemarin.

Lupakah kau Sabaku Gaara? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berada dengan selamat di kamar dengan Naruto yang memelukmu erat?

Dan sepertinya Gaara tak pusing memikirkannya terbukti dari suara guyuran air yang bersentuhan dengan ubin kamar mandi menandakan sang empunya memilih mandi dari pada memikirkan seorang penyusup dikamarnya.

Tanpa tahu kalau sebuah seringaian sudah terpatri di bibir sang penyusup akan Namikaze Naruto.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku Gaara. Akan kubuat kau percaya dengan semua perasaanku ini. _You will be Mine_, Sabaku Gaara."

**0o0**

"Gaara!" Teriakan seorang Sabaku Temari membuat manor Gaara yang sepi mulai ramai apa lagi beberapa maid yang diperintahkan sang bunda membersihkan kediaman Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya. Memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan sang putri sulung.

"Gaara!" Sekali Temari berteriak memanggil sang adik, pita suaranya sedikit terasa serak karena sedari tadi memanggil Gaara namun tak sekali pun suara Gaara menyahutinya membuat ia berdecak kesal beberapa kali.

"Ck, apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu," Temari mendorong paksa pintu kamar Gaara tak memperdulikan kalau Gaara akan membunuhnya karena sudah menerobos masuk wilayah pribadi sang adik.

"Gaara!"

"Kau berisik, _nee-san_!"

Temari sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat adanya aura setan yang mengelilingi sang adik. Membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Gaara _psyco mode on_ begini.

"Err … maaf … maaf. Salahmu sendiri juga yang tak menyahuti panggilanku padahal aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi."

Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar keluhan Temari. Bukan ia tak mendengar suara nyaring yang hampir meruntuhkan dinding mansionnya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas bersuara—katakanlah sedari tadi Gaara hanya termenung bosan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang _nee-san_ lakukan di sini?"

Temari hanya tertawa garing melihat ekpresi wajah Gaara saat ini, sepertinya sang adik sedang dalam mood yang jelek.

Dalam hati Temari berdo'a ia tak akan terbunuh di tangan Gaara setelah memberikan berita yang dibawanya dari rumah utama untuk sang adik.

"Err … begini, kau tahu bukan sekali dalam setahun rumah utama mengadakan sebuah pesta?" Gaara mengangguk.

"Dan pesta itu berlangsung minggu depan dengan … kau yang menjadi tamu kehormatannya."

_Brussshhh …_

Gaara menyemburkan susu yang baru saja diminumnya, ia bertanya memastikan melalui matanya pada Temari.

"Sayangnya itu serius, Gaara." Temari menjawabnya santai sembari duduk di samping Gaara. Ia sudah tak memperdulikan kalau Gaara sudah muai memberikan hawa neraka untuknya. Lagi pula ia hanya penyampai pesan bukan pemberi keputusan.

"Aku tak mau datang."

"Ya dan biarkan mereka menyeretmu ke sana."

"Ck, kenapa mereka tak pernah membiarkanku hidup dalam damai?"

"Kau mau mati Gaara?" tanya Temari memasang wajah polosnya yang malah membuat Gaara ingin melempar nee-san kesayangannya ke bawah sana.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda Gaara. Lebih baik kau tak menolak, karena aku tak yakin kau bisa melarikan diri dari mereka—dengan selamat. Nah selamat bersenang-senang, _baby_."

Temari langsung menghilang dalam sekejap mata meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya pada Gaara yang makin pusing mendengarnya.

"Kenapa aku harus lahir dalam keluarga aneh begini?"

Ya, itu sudah takdirmu Gaara dan lihat saja kejutan apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari keluarga besar yang sangat menyangimu itu.

**0o0**

Naruto yang duduk di sebuah pohon di depan jendela kamar Gaara hanya mengulum senyum dari tadi. Rasanya ia ikut tertawa melihat seorang Gaara yang menggalau ria malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kedatangan Temari sore tadi Gaara sibuk mondar mandir di kamarnya. Memikirkan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari acara tahunan di rumah utamannya.

"Mau kubantu Gaara?"

Sontak Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya saat wajah Naruto hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya sendiri dan secepat kilat ia memalingkan muka. Rasanya ia tak asing dengan keadaan ini.

Déjà vu, ne? tapi sayangnya aku akan membuat itu semua menjadi nyata kembali, Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, rubah mesum?"

Naruto hanya tertawa saja melihat Gaara yang sudah memasang tanda siaga dari sikap tubuhnya sepertinya sang panda merah benar-benar trauma dengan kejadian teakhir kali bersama Naruto.

"Hanya. Ingin. Membantumu. Melarikan. Diri. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto di setiap penekanan kata-kata miliknya.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, acara tahunan dikeluarganya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan apalagi sejak ia menjadi tamu kehormatannya. Entah apa yang direncanakan mereka yang pastinya tak akan jauh dari gadis-gadis berisik yang selalu memujanya, berada dilautan manusia pengguna sihir dengan dirinya yang non pastinya hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk. Namun melarikan diri dengan rubah mesum pastinya akan lebih berbahaya bukan.

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Tak ada jaminan aku akan baik-baik saja bersamamu. Yang ada keperjakaanku terancam karenamu."

Sungguh Naruto tertohok mendengar kalimata frontal yang dilontarkan Gaara. Apa semesum itukah imagenya dihadapan sang pemuda tercinta.

"Begini ya, Gaara. Aku berjanji tak akan menggunakan sihirku padamu dan menyentuhmu sedikit pun nanti," ujar Naruto tenang sembar melihat Gaara meyakinkan, 'ya kecuali kau yang meminta nanti,' sambungnya di dalam hati.

"Janji?"

"Ya. Aku Namikaze Naruto berjanji pada Sabaku Gaara untuk tidak menggunakan sihir dan menyentuh seujung jaripun tubuh Gaara." Naruto mengecup pelan punggung tangan Gaara, "yah kecuali kau yang mau menyerahkan diri padaku, Gaara."

_Plaak_

"Jangan bermimpi."

Naruto mengusap pelan pipinya yang baru saja berciuman dengan kepalan tangan Gaara. Calon istrinya ini benar-benar galak.

"Ayo cepat apa yang kau tunggu, rubah mesum."

Eh? Naruto yang masih belum mengerti keadaanya hanya terbengong mendengar ajakan atau mungkin perintah Gaara.

"Kau mau kupukul lagi, Naruto. kubilang ayo bawa aku pergi."

Senyum simpul terulas sempurna di wajah Naruto, tangannya menggenggam tangan Gaara erat, "ayo, akan kubawa kau ketempat terindah dimuka bumi, ini."

Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, ia tak berani menampakkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang mungkin memerah saat ini, bisa-bisa rubah mesum itu menyerangnya dengan cepat. Apalagi dengan detak jantung yang entah dari mana bermula sekarang sudah berlarian dengan sangat kencang. Merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan mengalir tenang dari tangan Naruto bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tangannya, tak pelak mengukir senyum tipis dibibir Gaara.

Bukankah ini awal yang baik untuk hubungan keduanya.

**0o0**

Decak kagum tak henti tampak dari manik jade milik Gaara. Rasanya ia bukan berada di Jepang. Tempat ini terlalu indah untuk berada di kota besar kediamannya yang kadang kala tak jauh dari polusi.

Ratusan pohon yang begitu rindang dengan beberapa diantaranya adalah pohon buah yang sedang berputik. Sayang memang belum berbuah kalau tidak Gaara sudah sangat ingin memetik salah satu pohon penghasil buah berwarna merah itu.

Angin tampak berhembus lembut, membuai rambut merahnya dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Tangan Gaara baru saja akan terjulur namun kalah cepat dengan tangan berwarna tan yang sudah menyampirkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya. Rasanya ia benar-benar diperlakukan istimewa oleh pemuda pirang ini namun pastinya tak akan pernah dikatakannya.

"Kau menyukainya Gaara?"

"Apa?"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar nada ketus Gaara. Dasar tak pernah jujur.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku."

Gaaara menatap horor pada Naruto yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Orang tua Naruto? itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di masa pelarian diri ini.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri, Gaara. Kau bisa tersesat nanti. Kuberitahu satu hal ini bukan duniamu, tapi dunia paralel tempatku tinggal. Jadi jangan coba-coba _ne_."

Jujur Gaara merinding melihat senyuman Naruto kali ini. Sepertinya pilihannya untuk melarikan diri bersama Naruto adalah pilihan yang paling buruk. Dan sekarang ia terdampar ditempat antah berantah dan kemungkinan tak akan bisa kembali.

"Aku membencimu, Namikaze Naruto!" teriak Gaara kesal namun hanya ditanggapi tawa Naruto yang menggema di hutan ini.

**0o0**

Minato dan Kushina menjatuhkan kedua cangkirnya saat sang putra bungsu yang baru saja datang membawa kabar mendadak. Bukan itu saja bahkan Naruto bahkan sudah langsung membawa buktinya kehadapan mereka.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto?" ulang Kushina meyakinkan pendengarnnya.

"_Kaasan_ ini bagaimana tadi kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah menemukan pendampingku. Dan Gaaralah orangnya."

Shock

Kedua orang penguasa tertinggi kerajaan angin itu terpaksa mengelus dada mendengarnya. Rasanya bagai mimpi buruk melihat sang anak yang jatuh ke tempat yang sama seperti kakaknya dahulu. Mengulang sebuah memori tak menyenangkan yang hampir membuat kerajaannya hilang di dalam cerita.

"_Tousan_ menolak." Minato berkata tegas pada anak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Bagaimana pun tak ada orang tua yang rela melihat anaknya sengsara cukup sekali mimpi buruk itu terjadi.

"Itu benar Naruto, bukankah tetua sudah mengatakan kalau seorang gadis buka—"

"—aku tak peduli _Kaasan_, aku hanya mencintai Gaara dan aku pastikan hanya Gaara yang akan menjadi pendampingku nanti."

"Tapi Naru—"

"Kalau _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan _menolak aku akan pergi dan pastikan kalian berdua tak akan melihatku lagi," ujar Naruto tegas.

Gaara yang berada diantara perbincangan orang tua dan anak itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Rasanya ia ingin menyingkir di tengah emosi yang kian memanas ini jika saja tangannya tidak digenggam Naruto erat. Sejak tadi memang Naruto tak berniat melepaskan Gaara.

"Kau tak bisa egois begitu, Naruto." Akhirnya Gaara berbicara walau setengah berbisik pada Naruto namun pastinya bisa didengar semua orang di ruangan ini. Melihat kedua orang tua yang terlihat sedih itu pastinya juga membuat Gaara tak tega. Mengenal Naruto beberapa bulan ini pastinya ia tahu salah satu sifat menyebalkan pemuda pirang ini—keras kepala.

Minato selaku kepala keluarga itu menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya ini cemas. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyangi Naruto namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto menikahi seorang pemuda. Hanya Naruto yang dimiliki kerajaan ini kemana garis keturunan mereka kalau sang pangeran memilih menikahi seorang pemuda.

Kushina mengelus pelan bahu Minato, ia tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan suaminya ini. Mereka berdua sudah cukup kehilangan Kyuubi—kakak laki-laki Naruto—beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu saat sang anak memilih bersama kekasihanya yang seorang laki-laki membuat Narutolah satu-satunya harapan mereka.

"Aku tak bisa Gaara," ujar Naruto pelan. Di dalam hati ia tahu mengapa kedua orang tuanya bersikeras menolak Gaara, bukan karena penampilan fisik atau pun latar belakang Gaara. Karena ia tahu pasti orang tuanya bukanlah tipe begitu ia mengenal baik kepribadian dua orang yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Pastinya alasan yang sama yang membuat sedih keduanya saat kepergiannya kakaknya.

Naruto menatap Gaara pelan, ia meminta sebuah persetujuan di manik Jade tersebut untuk mendukungnya. Karena bagaimana pun semua berada di tangan Gaara, "aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Tapi aku tak bisa Naruto, aku tak mencintaimu."

Sontak Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak pergi, "aku akan menunggu. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, Gaara," ujar Naruto.

Gaara yang ditinggal sendirian segera berpamitan dengan sopan pada orang tua Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar mengejar Naruto karena ia pasti tak akan bisa pulang kalau pemuda itu meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

"Bagaimana ini, Minato?"

Minato hanya menggeleng, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan istrinya. Hal ini tak mudah bagi mereka. Ia menginginkan Naruto bahagia, hanya dengan melihat keduanya tadi jauh di dalam hati ia tahu kalau Naruto serius dan benar-benar mencintai Gaara. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya anaknya yang keras kepala itu kalau mereka melarangnya bersama dengan Gaara. Apa pun pilihannya kerajaannya di dalam bahaya.

"Aku tak tahu, Kushina. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi. Aku akan mencari cara untuk berunding dengan para tetua. Kalau masalah keturunan, Naruto bisa mengambil selir nantinya."

Kushina hanya mengangguk mendengar pendapat suaminya. Ia sudah tak mau kehilangan anaknya untuk kedua kali.

Wanita yang masih tetap cantik di usia yang tak lagi muda itu tersenyum pada Minato. Memberikan semangat pada sang raja pemimpin negeri yang juga suaminya. Kebahagiaan putra mereka memang yang utama namun nasib kerajann ini juga harus dipertahankan bukan. Walau ia tahu seberapa keras keinginan Naruto namun posisinya sebagai penerus kerajaan bukanlah hal yang bisa diremehkan juga.

Ibu dari dua anak itu hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang anak karena ia juga tahu walau terlihat tak peduli namun Naruto sangat menyayangi rakyat mereka.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?'

**0o0**

A/N: Yeah sekuel transformation love bisa publish juga pada akhirnya. Ayo siapa yang kemarin minta sekuel jangan lupa review ntar Mizu cepat deh publish chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Arigtou buat yang udah review di fict sebelumnya ne,^^ ada yang penasaran dengan wujud fem Gaara? Ada teman Mizu yang sudah berbaik hati membuatkannya silahkan lihat di sini: /d5g5u71 (tambahkan http/: di depannya)

Kalau sepi mah kelihatannya bakal menghilang ini fict jadi _keep_ atau _delete_ kasih tahu Mizu di review ne^^

Jaa ne

Mizu


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja baka _dobe_ kalau kau tak mau kehilangan Gaara sesekali cobalah berkeras."

Naruto, sang pangeran negeri angin itu menarik helaian pirangnya keras. Ia baru saja keluar dari istana miliknya menuju hutan dan bertemu sahabatnya yang sedang membaca buku di atas pohon dan berakhir dengan sang Uchiha menjadi tempat curhatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau baasan nanti malah berbalik membunuhku, Teme?"

"Resikomu."

"Gaah, kau benar-benar tidak membantu."

Sang Uchiha hanya menyeringai senang melihat wajah frustasi Naruto, wajah orang jatuh cinta yang sedang dilema tak pelak membuatnya tertawa di dalam hati. Mengganggu Naruto adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Salahkan Naruto yang kadang terlalu polos untuk dikerjai.

"Ada satu cara yang pastinya akan membuat tetua itu menyetujui pilihanmu."

Manik _safire_ itu berbinar bahagia mendengarny. Kalau hanya dengan kapasitas otaknya sendiri rasanya Naruto tak akan sanggup, kemungkinan besar ia hanya akan mengamuk dan membuat sesisi negeri hancur karena kebiasaannya yang lebih suka menggunakan tenaga daripada otak. Terlalu ribet ujarnya saat ada beberapa orang yang memintanya lebih menggunakan otak seperti sang pangeran negeri sebelah—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benarkah, Teme? Kali ini kau tidak berbohong padakukan?" tanya Naruto sangsi karena ia tahu kalau Uchiha bungsu ini memang sangat suka menjahilinya.

"_Ne_, hanya saja kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Dobe."

"Baik. Akan kulakukan apapun. Asalkan mereka menyetujui Gaara menjadi milikku." Dan berbuahlah seringai sang bungsu mendengarnya. Dan sang pangeran negeri angin yang tak menyadari buah dari pertukaran keuntungan dengan sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dengarkan …"

**Everlasting Love**

**(Sekuel Transformation Love)**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa/ Naru(fem)Gaa

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush, alur kecepatan

**Summary:**

Berusahalah membuatku jatuh cinta kalau kau menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah percaya sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Yang kucari sebuah kebahagiaan abadi bukan kerapuhan sebuah istana cinta.

**0o0**

Naruto bergegas mencari Gaara, percakapan ringannya dengan Sasuke membuat sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya dan pastinya semua akan berjalan seperti keinginannya.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Naruto menyadari kalau Gaara tengah bergerak dan tak berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang tuanya. Memutar arahnya, Naruto berjalan menuju sisi barat istananya, mengikuti arah angin menuju kekasih abadinya.

Taman mawar itu berwarna merah indah saat bebungaan perlambang cinta dan romantisme itu sedang mekar denan indahnya. Apa lagi dengan sosok Gaara yang tengah berdiri di tengah, membuat senyum Naruto mengembang. Betapa ia mencintai sosok sang bungsu Sabaku itu.

_Grep_

Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang, mengacuhkan gestur tubuh Gaara yang menolaknya. Tak mendapati gerakan berarti Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara. Menghirup wangi tubuh Gaara yang membuatnya candu di tengah semerbak mawar di udara.

"Lepaskan Naru, kau membuatku sesak."

"Tidak mau. Kau hangat sih, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gaara? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tersesat."

Gaara mendecih kesal dalam hati, dipikirnya ia tak tahu tentang kemampuan Naruto.

"Bukannnya kau bisa menemukanku dimana pun, _Baka_. Jadi buat apa aku kahwatir?"

"Kau benar. Jadi lebih baik jangan pernah bersembunyi dariku, karena aku pasti bisa menemukanmu dan menjadikanmu ratuku, Sabaku Gaara." Naruto mengecup pelan pipi Gaara, tak menyadari adanya perubahan warna tipis di sana.

"Aku menolak," ujar Gaara. Walau ia tak memberontak keras dipeluk Naruto saat ini. Bukan berarti ia mengiyakan permintaan Naruto untuk menjadi teman sehidup semati sang pangeran angin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara menghadap kearahnya. Menatap langsung pada hamparan hijau yang menyejukkan matan tersebut.

"Percaya atau tidak. Tak ada cinta diantara kita, Naruto. Ini bukan permainan, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang suci dan sakral."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tak pernah diduganya kalau kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari pemuda galak yang sudah menganiayanya sebulan terakhir ini.

Sungguh kalimat yang indah dari seorang 'pangeran es galak' miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan hanya soal waktu kau juga akan jatuh cinta padaku, Gaara."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan dingin Gaara. Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti ia pastikan kalau Gaara akan jatuh kepelukannya. Hanya bersama Gaaralah Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berlomba dengan kencang menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras bahkan ia yakin kalau Gaara bisa mendengarnya saat ini.

Naruto menarik tangan kanan Gaara, menyentuhkannya pada sisi sebelah kiri tubuhnya—pada jantungnya, "kau bisa merasakannya Gaara, jantung ini hanya berdetak dengan kencang saat bersamamu. Bahkan awalanya kukira aku mengalami sakit jantung, namun akhirnya aku sadar bukan itu melainkan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Gaara menarik tangannya cepat, merasakan detak jantung Naruto melalui tangannya menimbulkan getaran tersendiri dihatinya bahkan kini berbalik jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Tak mungkin sekaraang ia merasakaan sedikit rasa untuk Naruto. Tak mungkin.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, Sabaku Gaara. Bahkan kalau kau mau aku bisa membawakan dunia untukmu."

"Dasar rubah mesum tukang gombal!" Gaara melepaskan tautan tangan Naruto ditubuhnya berbalik berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Walau hanya sebait kalimat manis namun Gaara tahu perlahan hatinya mulai jatuh, bahkan rona merah diwajahnya menolak untuk pergi.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat Gaara yang melarikan diri untuk kesekian kali darinya. Berlari menembus hamparan bunga mawar.

"Apa begitu susahnya untuk jujur, ne Gaara?" tanyan Naruto pada angin yang bertiup perlahan.

**0o0**

Sementara itu di kediaman Sabaku

"Temari, apa kau yakin Gaara akan muncul pada pesta minggu depan?"

Temari yang sedang merangkai bunga dihadapannya berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaa dari sepupunya itu.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, lagi pula tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksa Gaara untuk datang. Bahkan kau juga tahu tentang keputusan sepihak Gaara saat akan keluar dari rumah utama dan tinggal sendiri, Saso_-kun_."

Sasori, salah satu sepupu dari Sabaku bersaudara itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengiyakan. Walau merupakan anak bungsu dan yang paling kecil diantara keluarga besar mereka, Gaara adalah tipe pemberontak sejati bahkan walau tak memiliki sedikit pun kemampuan khusus keluarga mereka tak seorang pun berani menentang Gaara. Kecuali ingin mati di tangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Coba saja kalau Gaara muncul dengan wujud seperti kemarin aku rasa tak akan seorang pun yang mengenalinya, hihihi …. Kau tahu Saso_-kun,_ dia benar-benar imut?"

Dalam hati Sasori menolak argumen Temari, imut dari mana kalau pemuda dalam wujud gadis itu masih bisa membantingnya dengan sempurna. Rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan sakit karena mencium lantai wakti dibanting Gaara.

"Berdoa saja ada yang iseng merubah adik kecilmu—"

"—seperti kau kemarin begitu?" tanya Temari yang ditanggapi malas oleh Sasori. Kalau saja Gaara tahu kalau Sasori sengaja mengumpankan minuma hasil racikannya itu di atas meja. Mungkin seorang Akasuna Sasori sudah menghadap dunia sana saat ini. Untung saja Gaara bahkan tak mengingat apa pun, terima kasih pada siapa pun yang sudah melakukannya. Karena secara tak langsung menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Andai saja aku menemukan kembali ramua kemarin mungkin aku bisa menemukan ramuan yang sama untuk merubahmu menjadi pria."

_Pletak_

"Enak saja kau pikir aku ini gadis apa?"

Beringas, pikir Sasori di dalam hati. Dasar, kenapa kedua sepupunya ini memiliki tenaga di atas manusia biasa sih. Teraniaya tubuhnya selalu karena tangan keduanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Temari."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan ramuan kemarin saja, aku masih ingin melihat Gaara dalam wujud gadis, _kawai ne_~ kalau kau berhasil akan kuberikan buku yang kau minta kemarin."

Sasori mengangguk antusias bagaimana tidak kalau buku yang dipertaruhkan Temari adalah buku yang dimintanya sejak lama namun sulung Sabaku itu tak pernah mau memberikannya. Berdalih buku peninggalan keluarga.

"Baik, tepati janjimu."

Meninggalkan seringaian dari keduanya.

Sepertinya kali ini Gaara harus ektra hati-hati kalau tak ingin menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk kesekian kali dari orang-orang yang sering menyalahgunaan arti kasih sayang dengan mengerjainya.

**0o0**

Tak terasa waktu satu minggu acara di kediaman Sabaku itu sudah mendekati waktunya. Namun sejak pertama pergi Gaara masih belum kembali bahkan orang-orang mulai khawatir di mana keberadaan sang putra bungsu.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Kau tak mungkin melarikan diri dengan tinggal dikamarku sepanjang waktu bukan?"

Gaara men_deathglare_ Naruto, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bukankah dia yang mengajak Gaara pergi dan bersembunyi sekarang mengapa begitu bersemangat untuk datang ke acara menyebalkan itu.

"Tak ada, aku hanya merasa ada hal menarik nanti."

"Jangan membaca pikiranku, _baka_."

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat wajah Gaara yang tertekuk kesal. Di dalam hati Naruto malah harus menahan kesal karena hanya dengan melihat wajah Gaara yang marah terlihat imut di matanya membuat sesuatu berdesir hebat di dadanya. Ingin rasanya Naruto menyentuh bibir tipis itu mencicipi bagaimana rasanya lagi. Namun tentu saja tak bisa, ia terlalu menyangi pemuda ini.

"Apa kau takut untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu, Gaara?"

Dahi Gaara berkedut kesal, seenaknya saja rubah pirang mesum ini mengatakan ia takut untuk pulang. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah juga hanya saja rasanya Gaara sedikit garis bawahi sedikit khawatir dengan kejutan dari mereka. Karena yang Gaara tahu mereka tak akan pernah senang bila belum mengerjai Gaara terlebih kakak perempuannya. Entah apa yang dipersiapkannya saat ini, yang jelas Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Jadi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan jadi? Tentu saja aku akan kesana—eh?" Sepertinya Gaara baru saja terjebak dengan perkataan asal Naruto.

"Kau tak akan kabur dan mengatakan kalau kau bercanda,kan?" goda Naruto lagi. Sepertinya Naruto sukses membuat Gaara menuruti maksud terselubungnya. Tersenyum nakal—menyeringai—di dalam hati Naruto yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

"Kalau gitu kau tidak keberatan kita langsung ke sana, bukan?"

"Tu—tunggu, Naru—"

Gaara tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya saat cahaya menyilaukan sudah melingkupi tubuh mereka. Gaara hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat lengan tegap Naruto memeluknya erat. Merasakan deru angin yang melingkari tubuhnya Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, memberikan senyum kecil di wajah Naruto.

'Kau tahu Gaara perasaan yang mengalir ini benar-benar hanya untukmu, bisakah kau merasakannya,' bisik Naruto pelan membiarkan Gaara merasakan detakan jantungnya.

_Tap_

Keduanya mendarat sempurna di depan sebuah kediaman mewah milik keluarga besar Sabaku. Gaara segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, ia merasakan ada yang aneh saat pemuda pirang itu memeluknya, padahal hanya beberapa detik. Ada sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di dalam sini—hatinya.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan diri Gaara tersenyum simpul, betapa wajah putih yang bersemu merah itu sungguh menghangatkan hatinya. Walau Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Gaara merona.

"Ayo masuk, kau tak mau ada banyak orang yang melihat kedatanganmu."

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, hari yang baru beranjak senja tentu belum ada tamu yang hadir. Terlebih bila acaranya baru akan dilaksanakan tengah malam nanti. Berjalan mengendap-endap keduanya mencoba masuk ke istana mewah milik orang tua Gaara tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang mengamati keduanya dengan seringaian terpampang di bibir.

Gaara berjalan pelan di samping Naruto menyembunyikan sosoknya pada beberapa orang yang tampak memasuki mansion keluarganya. Di dalam hati pemuda berambut merah itu berdoa semoga tak ada yang menyadari kedatanganya terlebih pada dua orang yang—

"Gaara! _Nee-chan_ tak menyangka kau akan datang."

Pastinya hanya akan membawa masalah untuknya. Dan perasaan Gaara tak pernah salah terutama saat melihat senyum ganjil keduanya.

"Eh? Siapa pemuda ini Gaara? Nee-chan tak pernah melihatnya selama ini. Apa dia kekasihmu Gaara?"

Sunggu Gaara ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding saat suara keras Temari membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Demi Tuhan Gaara masih normal, bahkan ia masih lebih tertarik pada dada seorang gadis dari pada dada pria apa lagi pemuda pirang yang malah memasang senyum yang sama dengan _nee-san_nya.

"Jangan bercanda _nee-san_ sejak kapan aku 'sakit' seperti dia. Bocah pirang ini hanya pelayan pribadiku."

Kali ini Naruto yang ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sejak kapan pangeran negeri angin menjadi seorang pelayan, namun berpikir kalau dengan begitu ia bisa mendekati sang panda galak rasanya tak masalah.

"Tapi kau cocok juga dengan dia, Gaara. Hanya saja kau bukan seorang gadis, mau kuubah lagi?" tanya Sasori datar mengacuhkan aura neraka yang ditimbulkan Gaara mengingat sebuah pengalaman pahitnya menjadi seorang wanita karena ulah manusia dihadapannya ini.

"_Never._ Dan kupastikan itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Sasori dan Temari hanya bisa tergelak lucu saat Gaara pergi dengan menyeret Naruto meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa tahu kalau keduanya sudah memiliki rencana. Siapa bilang sesuatu yang sama tak akan terjadi lagi.

.

.

.

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur yang merupakan kamar pribadinya di mansion ini. Walau suara kemeriahan di bawah sana sudah terdengar pertanda kalau pesta sudah di mulai. Namun tak sedikit pun Gaara berniat turun, malah di kepalanya tersusun cara untuk membuat pesta itu kacau dan berantakan. Sepertinya mood seorang Sabaku Gaara sudah mencapai titik puncaknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Gaara kesal, karena Naruto malah tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa senang melihatnya. Rasanya tak ada hal yang lucu di wajahnya.

"Kau sedang PMS, Gaara?"

Dan sebuah bantal mampir di kepala Naruto sebagai balasan perkataan usilnya.

"Aku haus." Beranjak dari sisi Naruto—yang duduk di tempat yang sama—Gaara berjalan menuju kulkas mini di kamarnya. Sebenarnya kamar Gaara di mansion ini sangatlah mewah bila dibandingkan kamarnya di mansion pribadinya. Semua keperluanya terlengkapi di sini dari hiburan hingga makanan yang membuat Gaara tak harus keluar dari tempat ini—berhubung putra bungsu Sabaku ini paling benci bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun.

Mengernyit heran dahi Gaara saat mendapati kulkasnya kosong, karena tak biasanya. Seharusnya maid di rumah ini selalu menyediakan minuman bahkan bila Gaara tak di sini.

"Cih, kenapa mereka tak mengisi kulkasku?"

Sebenarnya bisa saja Gaara memanggil maid, namun ia tak mau memberitahukan keberadaanya terlebih saat ini ia rasanya bisa mendengar namanya yang diteriakan oleh para gadis tamu undangan keluarganya di luar sana.

"Err … Gaara sebenarnya aku menemukan sesuatu di mejamu, hanya saja aku tak yakin—"

Gaara menyambar segelas sirup di tangan Naruto, haus di tenggorokannya membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan selain melepas dahaganya.

"—bisa saja ini hal yang berbahaya."

Namun perkataan Naruto tak diperdulikan Gaara bahkan pemuda keras kepala itu malah menghabiskan syrup yang ternyata sangat manis berasa apel. Membuat Gaara yakin itu dipersiapkan untuknya terlebih keluarganya tahu kalau Gaara menyukai buah merah itu.

_Boom …_

"Uhuk … uhuk …"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Naruto saat sekelebat asap mengisi seisi kamar membuat Naruto berpikir ada seseorang yang menyerang mereka, namun mendengar teriakan yang dikenalnya membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan bercanda! _Nee-san!_ Sasori!"

"Well selamat datang Sabaku Gaara-_chan_."

Gaara mendeatglare Naruto yang malah tertawa melihat masalah yang menimpanya. Kenapa ia tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman dan malah masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama.

Bruk …

Suara pintu kamar yang didobrak paksa membuat Gaara semakin naik darah terlebih saat Temari dan Sasori sudah berdiri dengan senyuman manis.

"_Yatta!_ Berhasil … penelitianmu berhasil Saso—Ups." Temari menutup mulutnya yang hampir keceplosan berbicara saat Gaara mendekatinya dengan wajah cantik penuh aura neraka.

"Ooo ini ulah _Nee-san_ sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang …"

"Bukan—Gaa—"

"Bukan apanya _Nee-san?_ Bahkan sepertinya persiapanmu cukup matang?" sindir Gaara saat melihat Temari memegang sebuah gaun berwarna merah dan bisa dipastikan itu gaun seorang gadis.

Tak merasa takut Temari malah berbalik mendekati Gaara.

"Kau benar Gaara, kau harus menjadi imouto-ku malam ini karena kami sudah bertaruh dengan yang lain akan membuatmu memakai gaun ini. Jadi lebih baik dalam wujud gadis bukan dari pada kau kupaksa memakainya dalam wujud _otouto_-ku?"

Gaara merinding melihat Temari yang bertransformasi menjadi seperti nenek lampir. Bahkan tubuhnya yang mencari perlindungan dengan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa pun saat pemuda pirang itu malah menyerahkannya pada Temari dan melambaikan tangan saat Gaara menghilang di balik pintu sebelah—ke kamar Temari.

"Awas kau Naruto," geram gadis cantik itu di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pesta masih berlangsung sangat meriah. Mansion ini seakan berubah ke zaman pertengahan saat ternyata tema yang di buat pada tahun ini adalah pesta topeng. Banyak orang-orang terhormat yang datang. Walau hanya tertutup untuk keluarga Sabaku setidaknya pesta ini cukup ramai.

Beberapa gadis mulai berisik karena tak menemukan tamu kehormatan yang jatuh pada putra bungsu Sabaku. Padahal mereka sudah berharap bisa bertemu dengan pangeran es galak tersebut dan merayunya untuk berdansa bersama.

Bisikan itu semakin terdengar keras saat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui sebagai putri sulung Sabaku masuk dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang yang menggunakan sebuah terusan gaun berwarna putih.

Mata jade yang begitu indah dengan wajah cantik seputih salju bahkan lingkaran hitam di matanya membuat sebuah kesan manis untuknya.

Gaun panjang berwarna putih itu di hiasi dengan bunga-bunga merah darah yang begitu cantik dengan sebuah pita di belakangnya.

Semua mata tampak memandang tabjub dengan sosok sang gadis. Padahal tak ada senyuman sedikit pun tapi kecantikan yang tak terpoles make up itu malah tampak semakin keluar.

"Hadirin sekalian perkenalkan ini adik perempuanku, Sabaku Gaara-chan."

Senyum di antara tamu undangan itu menatap tak percaya di antara ingin tertawa atau kasihan melihat Gaara. Karena mereka juga takut dengan manik galak itu.

Sungguh kekuatan putri sulung Sabaku itu benar-benar menakutkan bahkan seorang Sabaku Gaara yang sangat galak bisa ditaklukannya. Tentu saja jika Temari mengancam akan menikahkan Gaara dengan Naruto membuat panda merah itu mengangguk pada akhirnya walau tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau putri sulung Sabaku itu punya seribu cara untuk menaklukan adik bungsunya.

"Malam ini siapa saja yang berhasil membuat adikku tersenyum akan kuizinkan berdansa dengannya."

Tawaran Temari cukup menggiurkan hanya saja membuat orang-orang menjadi bingung.

Gadis-gadis yang takut bersama seorang pria yang ternyata lebih cantik dari mereka.

Para pria yang malah mundur teratur melihat tatapan tajam Gaara saat mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki pertama menuju Gaara.

"Aku rasa hanya aku yang akan mencobanya."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata safire yang tersembunyi di balik topeng rubah miliknya cukup membuat Gaara tahu siapa di sana. Gagah, itu yang sempat terpikir di benak Gaara saat pemuda itu mengenakan stelan seorang pangeran abad pertengahan.

"Miss Temari, aku memiliki penawaran, seandainya aku bisa membuat wajah Gaara merona bolehkan aku memiliki adikmu."

Pernyataan terang-terangan Naruto yang bisa berarti lamaran terhadap Sabaku Gaara cukup membuat Temari kaget bahkan Gaara hampir menjatuhkan gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Ah itu bagaimana ya?" Temari sedikit melirik pada Gaara yang mengatakan akan memenggal Temari melalui tatapan matanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Gaara sejak awal. Aku tak perduli sosoknya saat ini atau sebelumnya. Memiliki kekuatan sihir atau tidak. Karena yang kucintai hanya seorang Sabaku Gaara," ujar Naruto tersenyum, mengecup pelan punggung tangan Gaara.

"Sekali lagi Gaara kukatakan padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Waktu seakan berhenti saat manik jade Gaara terjebak di dalam _safire_ Naruto. merasakan detakan jantungnya yang mulai berlarian bahkan ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun walau pun ingin.

Perasaan Naruto tulus mencintainya haruskah ia menepisnya untuk kesekian kali.

Haruskah ia membohongi setiap aliran yang mengalir hebat karena Naruto di tubuhnya.

"A—Aku—"

"Aku rasa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Naruto?" ujar Temari membuat adiknya memalingkan wajahnya ketahuan. Memalingkan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah karena ulah Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku. Jadi bolehkan aku membawa Gaara saat ini?"

Temari mengangguk, membiarkan Naruto menggendong Gaara walau dengan Gaara yang berontak di pelukannya.

_Plok … plok …_

Tepukan tangan meriah mengiringi kepergian Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari aula tengah bersama Naruto. Entah pergi kemana.

"Tolong jaga adikku, Namikaze Naruto," bisik Temari pelan.

"Kau benar-benar usil Temari," ujar Sasori yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari ketiganya.

"Hahaha … aku hanya ingin membantu mereka sedikit lagi pula ini menarik."

"Ya, terserahlah." Sasori hanya ikut tersenyum ke arah dimana Gaara dan Naruto menghilang.

"Sudahlah, ayo semua mari berpesta sampai pagi nanti. Yeaaahhh!"

"Yeaaahhh!"

.

.

.

_"Otou-san … Okaa-san_ aku akan tetap menikah dengan Gaara."

_Bruusshhh …_

Untuk kedua kalinya Minato dan Kushina menyemburkan minumannya karena ulah tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kaa-san dan tou-san segera menikahkanku atau kalian ingin mendapatakan cucu sebelum pernikahan putra kalian yang paling tampan ini."

_Plak_

Sebuah tangan putih sudah menampar Naruto.

"Sakit, Gaara~ apa kau tak kasihan denganku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kasihan dengan otak bodohmu yang mungkin akan semakin bodoh itu."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih menganiayaku?"

"Sesukaku, anggap saja balasan ulahmu di mansion tadi."

Minato dan Kushina terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran dua sejoli di hadapan meraka. Bukankah tadi Naruto mengatakan ingin menikah dengan Gaara. Mengapa sekarang Naruto menghadap dengan seorang gadis. Seingat mereka Gaara adalah seorang pria.

"Dia adalah Gaara-ku _tou-san … kaa-san._ Kalau kalian hanya takut tak memiliki penerus kerajaan ini aku bisa membuat Gaara hamil saat ini juga," ujar Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang walau dihadiahi jambakan di rambutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Keluarga Gaara juga seorang penyihir, bahkan ada seorang peneliti sihir yang menemukan ramuan merubah Gaara-ku menjadi seorang gadis."

"Maksudmu Gaara akan tetap di dalam wujud Gadis?"

Naruto menggeleng, " tentu saja tidak _Kaa-san._ Akan kupastikan Gaara kembali dalam wujudnya saat ia tengah mengandung anak kami," ujar Naruto ringan.

"Apa maksudmu, _Baka_ naru?" tanya Gaara kesal pada Naruto yang sedari tadi seakan mengacuhkannya dan terus saja berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi cepat nikahkan kami atau Kaa-san benar-benar akan melihat gadis ini hamil karena ulahku," ujar Naruto mencium pipi Gaara dan memeluknya posesif. Mengacuhkan kalau orang tuanya masih ada dihadapannya.

Kushina yang mendengar dan melihat kelakuan anaknya berteriak horor"Cepat cari penasehat kerajaan Minatooo! Aku tak mau bocah mesum itu punya anak di luar nikah. Cepat!"

Minato yang mendengar perintah mutlak istrinya bergegas menyuruh pengawalnya mencari sang penasehat dan bisa dipastikan upacara pernikahan Naruto yang merupakan upacara persatuan dua dunia ini akan dilaksanakan dengan segera.

"Cepat Minato!" teriak Kushina lagi saat melihat tangan Naruto yang mulai menarik pita Gaara. Kushina tak mau memiliki cucu di luar nikah kalau sampai itu terjadi ia berjanji akan memanggang putra bungsunya di tengah matahari saat ini juga.

Sepertinya sang permaisuri tak menyadari seringaian Naruto. Tak menyadari syarat terpenting.

Namikaze Naruto tak akan bisa menyentuh Sabaku Gaara tanpa adanya ikatan sah di antara mereka.

Seringaian rubah itu semakin menyeringai … masa di mana ia bisa menyentuh Gaara seutuhnya tak akan lama dan bisa dipastikan akan ada Namikaze junior di kerajaan ini dan bisa dipastikannya itu akan terjadi secepatnya.

-Berterima kasihlah pada sahabat masa kecilnya yang memberikan ide ini. Memanfaatkan ulah usil kedua kakak Gaara yang pastinya membantu usahanya mendapatkan Gaara.

"Y_ou are Mine now and forever_ Namikaze Gaara."

A/N:

Otanjoubi omedettou, Gaara!

Ini ff buat memeriahkan ultah Gaara tahun ini, semoga cukup memuaskan minna-san semua ne^^

Masih mau epilognya atau the end batas ini? Tentukan di kotak review#plak

Bye … bye sampai jumpa lagi di ff mizu selanjutnya.

Regard

Mizu


End file.
